The present invention relates to a tuning peg for used in a stringed instrument such as a guitar, particularly a tuning peg for clamping a string.
The conventional tuning peg, for example, as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Gazette for Public Inspection No. SHO 54-1222 has a string spool shaft for winding a string and a knob which rotates the string spool shaft to wind up and unwind the string, and generally the knob and the string spool shaft are connected with the worm gear.
Such tuning peg is usually provided with a string passing hole in the trunk part of the string spool shaft in the orthogonal direction to the axis so that the string is wound around the string spool shaft by rotating the string spool shaft after the string has been passed through the string passing hole.
However, said string passing hole is used only for freely inserting the string and such simple insertion of the string does not allow winding up of the string due to slipping. For example, it has been necessary for the instrument player to wind the string several times around the string spool shaft while holding an end of the string until the string is tightly engaged with the string spool shaft and then extend and tauten the string.
Consequently, it has been disadvantageous in that said string fixing work is troublesome and the string which has been completely extended and tautened or adjusted is often slackened during winding, thus resulting in a disorder of musical scale.
Therefore, lately it has been suggested to use a tuning peg which is adapted to clamp under pressure an end of said string inside the string spool shaft to avoid slipping of the string. This tuning peg is disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Patent Gazette (Laid-Open) No. SHO 59-184395 and Japanese Utility Model Gazette (Laid-Open) No. SHO 60-8996.
In the tuning peg which is constructed to clamp said string end under pressure, a fixing member such as a clamp nut or a clamp cap which is thread-fitted to the string spool shaft is used as a means for fixing the string end to the string spool shaft and the string spool shaft is rotated in the string winding direction by operating the knob after firmly fixing the string end to said string spool shaft with this fixing member.
Accordingly, there has been a problem that it is unavoidable that a force in a twisting direction due to rotation of the fixing member is applied to a part where the string end is to be fixed and the string end is therefore weakened and cut or that a finger force for fixing the string end with the fixing member is excessively large to result in cutting of the string.